"Changeling"
SCENE 1 (ETHAN AND ELLIE TALK WHILE SERVING A CUP OF BLOOD IN THE KITCHEN) ETHAN: Got any idea about who else would want you dead, last night? ELLIE:A lot of people want me dead! But right now I can't figure out who'd throw a stake at me! Unless... ETHAN: Unless what? ELLIE: Nothing, just some crap... ETHAN: Can I trust that what happened last night stays between the two of us? ELLIE: I won't talk! ETHAN: So are you coming to the party? ELLIE: Of course! Wouldn't want to miss this big event! Remember that the most interessting events happen at parties! ETHAN: Yeah, you are kind of right! SCENE 2 (KRISTIN COMES DOWNSTAIRS AND SEE'S LAURIE) LAURIE: I see you birthday girl! KRISTIN: Hi...mom it's my birthday and I really want it to be special so if you don't mind could you kind of get out of the house? LAURIE: Kristin are you really telling me to leave my own house. KRISTIN: Mom please, it's almost... LAURIE: I know sweety it's only 10 weeks left until the summer, and you want have at least some fun KRISTIN: Exactly...so? LAURIE: Of course, I already called your aunt Rachel, she said she and I had some catching up to do anyway. KRISTIN: Thanks mom, you're the best! LAURIE: I know (HUGS KRISTIN) KRISTIN: I can't believe I'm going to be 18 years old! LAURIE: Yes 18 is a very big number...it means your an adult KRISTIN: Okay mom...I better get dressed. SCENE 3 (MILES MAKES HIS WAY PASS HIS FATHER'S ROOM) MICHAEL: Son! Come in here! MILES: Yeah dad? MICHAEL: You know I could've staked that girl right then and there MILES: I know dad... MICHAEL: If you knew then why did you move my hand? MILES: Because dad, don't you think it's a little to soon to be making enemies with these people? MICHAEL: Miles what have I told you...they are vampires and what do vampires do? MILES: They take away lives of innocent people and don't think twice about it. MICHAEL: Exactly...now take this stake. MILES: What do you want me to do? MICHAEL: When you go to Kristin's party tonight you will stake the first vampire you get a chance to be alone with, do I make myself clear? MILES: Crystal. SCENE 4 (SYMONE MAKES HER WAY OVER TO EMMA WHO IS SITTING ON A BENCH) SYMONE: Hi Emma, Kristin told me you wanted to talk to me EMMA: Oh it was nothing... SYMONE: Come on Emma, you need to talk to me, we haven't talked since... EMMA: That night in the library? SYMONE: What? EMMA: Come on Symone, ever since Kristin met Ethan Proudmore and you've been hanging with him to...it's like you guys don't even have time for me anymore. SYMONE: Emma, you know that's not true EMMA: Look it is true, okay so how bout you guys just stay away from me! SYMONE: No, because Kristin's party is tonight, and she needs her friends. Emma we care about you, we're not shunning you, remember you and Aron used to be inseparable. EMMA: That's the probably, I think me and Aron broke up. SYMONE: (HUGS HER) It's okay. SCENE 5 (ARON AND CHASE AT KRISTIN'S PARTY) ARON: I've told you! I broke up with Emma... ok... CHASE: Dude, I know how you feel, trust me! ARON: You do? Weren't you the one that was in love with a vampire slut? CHASE: Don't speak that way about her! She's not a slut! ARON: The thing is that I don't buy this vampire crap! CHASE: Well I do! Man, stop being so violent, I thaught we were friends... ARON: I don't know what's gotten into me! I feel like I'm going to explode! Just leave me alone now! SCENE 6 (ETHAN TALKS TO KRISTIN) ETHAN: Having fun, are we? KRISTIN: Yes I am (HUGS HIM) Where's Ellie? ELLIE: Right here...keeping a look out... KRISTIN: A look out for who? ELLIE: It's a long story, nothing for you to worry about. KRISTIN: Well on that note I'm going to go get some punch! (LOOKS AT ETHAN) Want anything? ETHAN: All I want is you! ELLIE: Oh, please! I'm going to start feeling sick if you go on with this soap opera! KRISTIN: Whatever! (LEAVES) ELLIE: Alright so now what do we do? ETHAN: We have fun! Just for once! What could happen? ELLIE: Well um...the person that tried to stake us...could wander in here. ETHAN: Like he'd risk staking us in public? ELLIE: Whatever...I have to go to the bathroom. SCENE 7 (ELLIE MAKES HER WAY UPSTAIRS AND THEN HEARS MILES'S CONVERSATION) MILES: Dad I know but last night MICHAEL: Last night I could've have staked the both of them if it weren't for you MILES: Fine I'll do it...for you...for mom MICHAEL: Exactly. They killed your mother. MILES: I know and I must seek revenge. MICHAEL: I 'll talk to later son. MILES: Bye (HANGS UP PHONE) ELLIE: Oh my god! (SPEEDS AWAY). SCENE 8 (AT THE PARTY) KRISTIN: Why don't we all go in living room so we can slice the cake? SYMONE: Let's go... ARON: (STOPS CHASE) Hey dude I wanted to apologize for earlier. CHASE: Dude that's fine! ETHAN: What do you say we drink some whiskey, guys? CHASE: With you? ETHAN: Yeah... since its a small party I'd figured as much! I'm not the worst person alive! ARON: Yeah Chase let's drink with Ethan...you can drink with that girl so why not with Ethan? ETHAN: I take it you've found a new girlfriend, Chase? ARON: Not only did he find a new girlfriend this is a girl that you know. ETHAN: I do? CHASE: Dude stop! ARON: Oh come on Chase tell Ethan who you are dating (PUTS HIS HAND ON CHASE'S SHOULDER). ETHAN: How bad can it be? (LAUGHS) ARON: He's dating Alexandra. CHASE: You waren't supposed to tell him! ETHAN: What the fuck! Since when are you dating her? ARON: Yeah tell him Chase (TRIES TO LEAVE) CHASE: Screw you! (PUNCHES ARON IN THE FACE) (ARON PUNCHES CHASE NEAR THE COUNTER) KRISTIN: Hey! Quit the fighting! Not at my party please! EMMA: Aron stop! ARON: (PICKS CHASE UP AND THROWS HIM AGAIN THIS TIME CHASE BANGS HIS HEAD ON THE COUNTER) ETHAN: Chase! Chase! KRISTIN: Oh my god! ELLIE: (ENTERS) Ethan is he? ETHAN: I'm afraid yes! SYMONE: I'm calling an ambulance! (ARON STARTS SCREAMING IN PAIN AS HIS EYES BECOME YELLOW) EMMA: What's happening to him? ELLIE: What the hell...alright parties over (PUSHES EMMA TO THE COUCH AND BEGINS TO COMPEL HER). ETHAN: It won't work! I gave her a bracelet. ELLIE: Well how do we know we can trust her? SYMONE: The ambulance is on its way! KRISTIN: Okay what do we do about Aron? ARON: What's wrong with me? I feel like my blood is burning inside of me! SYMONE: Maybe I can take the pain away! (TOUCHES HIM AND GETS IN A TRANCE) ARON: Get off of me! (PUSHES HER AND RUNS OUT OF THE HOUSE). (SYMONE TALKS WITH A STRANGE VOICE) SYMONE: Lupis Deprecor! (COMES BACK) ETHAN: What just happened? KRISTIN: It sounded strange! (CHASE GETS UP) SYMONE: What in hell! ELLIE: Dead man walking! SCENE 9 (PROUDMORE HOUSE: ETHAN, SYMONE, ELLIE, AND KRISTIN TALK) ETHAN: I've already told you! He is transitioning, which means that he may not make it! ELLIE: You got that right because I'm going to stake him. ETHAN: No you are not! It's not your decision to make! KRISTIN: I'm not letting you kill him! ETHAN: I say we deal with him in the morning, as right now he is adapting to his new senses... Are you ok with that? ELLIE: Yea fine. SYMONE: The only thing we can do is help him KRISTIN: What about Aron? ETHAN: I'll deal with him and Emma later! KRISTIN: Well I better be getting home (KISSES ETHAN) SYMONE: I'll drop you off. ETHAN: Thank you, for watching over eachother! (SYMONE AND KRISTIN LEAVE) ELLIE: Now that their gone we have a bigger problem at hand... ETHAN: I'm listening! ELLIE: Miles and his father are the one's that tried to kill us last night. ETHAN: MILES? ELLIE: Yep so how are we going to deal with that situation? ETHAN: I'm..... (LEAVES THE ROOM) SCENE 10 (ARON IS RUNNING IN THE FOREST. HE STOPS NEAR A TREE AND STARTS SCREAMING AGAIN. HE THEN JUMPS ON THE TOP OF THE TREE AND STARTS HOWLING)